The subject matter disclosed herein relates to X-ray imaging systems and more particularly to X-ray imaging systems using digital detectors.
The advent of digital X-ray detectors has brought enhanced workflow and high image quality to medical imaging. However, many of the earlier radiographic imaging systems employ conventional X-ray imaging using film and/or computed radiography. In order to obtain images from these systems, the imaging medium must be transported and processed after each exposure, resulting in a time delay in obtaining the desired images. Digital radiography provides an alternative that allows the acquisition of image data and reconstructed images on the spot for quicker viewing and diagnosis. However, the cost of replacing the earlier conventional radiographic imagining systems with digital radiographic imaging systems may be imposing to a hospital or tertiary care medical center. Hence, the need to retrofit the earlier radiographic imaging systems for digital radiography in a cost effective manner involving as few components of the systems as possible.